Malfoyn tavaramerkki
by Lizlego
Summary: Percyn ja Luciuksen suhde päättyy siihen, että Lucius käyttää Malfoyn tavaramerkkiä. Varoitus: hahmon kuolema JA SLASH!


Katson kuinka veri valuu hänen kaulaansa pitkin ja värjää olohuoneeni kalliin jääkarhuntaljan punaiseksi. Se olisi iäksi pilalla. Minun täytyisi polttaa se ja hankkia uusi ennen kuin Narcissa palaisi kotiin. Muuten hän nostaisi jälleen kerran helvetinmoisen metelin.  
  
"Lucius! Hoida veritekosi muualla kuin kotona!", hän kiljuisi minulle. Hän olisi tietenkin oikeassa. On typerää tehdä murha omassa kodissa. Ruumiin pois viemisestä ja talon siivouksesta koituu paljon turhaa vaivaa. Mutta tällä kertaa en vain kyennyt hillitsemään itseäni. Percy Weasley sanoi minulle, että se on ohi ja se sai vereni kiehumaan. Minulle ei kukaan sano, että se on ohi! Minua ei kukaan rakastajistani ole elävänä jättänyt! He ovat kaikki päässeet hengestään sen vuoksi! Percy -parka ei koskaan oppinut ymmärtämään, että minä olin tosissani uhkaillessani häntä. Hän kuvitteli, että sanani olivat pelkkää tyhjää puhetta. Hän uskoi, että välillämme oli rakkautta ja että minä voisin jopa jättää vaimoni hänen vuokseen. Kaikessa älykkyydessään, nokkeluudessaan ja kunnianhimossaankin hän oli uskomattoman sinisilmäinen.  
  
Kun hän ensimmäistä kertaa ilmestyi ministeriöön ja hänet esiteltiin minulle Barty Kyyryn apulaisena, minä tiesin, että hänessä oli ainesta. Hänestä näki heti, että hän oli aivan erilainen kuin tohelo, jästejä rakastava isänsä tai haihattelevat veljensä Bill ja Charlie. Minä vihjasin hänelle, että minun yhteyksilläni ja suhteillani hän pääsisi vielä pitkälle – jos hän vain haluaisi. Ja tietenkin hän myös halusi.  
  
"Minä palvelen Teitä hyvin, herra Malfoy. Te olette kunnianarvoisa mies enkä usko sanaakaan niistä pahoista puheista, joita Teistä liikkuu", hän sanoi minulle kohdatessani hänet ensi kertaa kahden kesken ja minä ajattelin, että hänen pitäisi kiinnittää vähän enemmän huomiota siihen millainen minä oikeasti olin. Silloin hän olisi ymmärtänyt, että niissä puheissa oli jotain perääkin, eikä hän myöhemmin olisi niin järjettömästi päässyt hengestään. Mutta hänen hyväuskoisuutensa palveli minua ainakin hetken ja naiivit nuoret miehet ovat aina saaneet hormonini hyrräämään.   
  
Hän teki pieniä palveluksia puolestani. Ei mitään suurta. Ei mitään kovin hyödyllistä, mutta minä aloin pitää hänestä. Minä aloin omalla tavallani luottaa häneen. Hänen punaiset, Weasleyn lapsille tavanomaiset hiuksensa olivat aina hyvin siististi kammatut ja hänen kaapunsa olivat aina rypyttömät ja ojennuksessa. Hänen puheensa oli joka kerta kohteliasta, melkein aristokraattista. Kerran minä sitten päätin ottaa seuraavan askeleen ja se sai minut hermostuneeksi.  
  
"Nuori Weasley, minä pidän sinusta. Etkö sinäkin pidä minusta?", kysyin ja olisin varmasti kuulostanut kömpelöltä, ellen olisi kouluttanut itseäni puhumaan joka tilanteessa kuin olisin aina lausunut jotain hyvin järkevää. Jopa idioottimaisina hetkinäni minulla on ympärilläni vallan ja älykkyyden ilmapiirini. Sukuni on varmasti minusta ylpeä.  
  
"Tietenkin, herra Malfoy, Te olette...", hän vastasi kiireesti, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti alkaa luetella millainen minä hänen mielestään olin, minä pysäytin hänet. Toisinaan on mukava kuunnella itseään kehuttavan maasta taivaaseen, toisinaan se taas on hyvin kyllästyttävää. Sinä päivänä minuun päti jälkimmäinen.   
  
"Tule mukanani kartanooni", minä pyysin tai oikeastaan käskin, sillä pyyntöni olivat kaikki käskyjä Percylle. Hän halusi silloin vielä niin kovasti miellyttää minua ja edetä urallaan. Hän ei kieltäytynyt seuraamasta minua Malfoyn kartanoon eikä hän kieltänyt minua suutelemasta häntä heti, kun olimme turvallisesti perille ja piilossa uteliailta katseilta. Ei sillä, että minä olisin välittänyt katseista tai kuiskeesta, mutta minä pidin kotini rauhallisuudesta. Narcissa ei välitä rakastajistani, ellen levittele heidän sisälmyksiään pitkin yhteistä sänkyämme. Hänellä on omat vuoteenlämmittäjänsä.   
  
"Tämä ei ole oikein, herra Malfoy, minun tyttöystäväni...", Percy sanoi suoristaen nopeasti kaapunsa rypistyneitä poimuja.  
  
"Tyttöystäväsi ei kiinnosta minua, Weasley", minä vastasin varsin tylysti, mutta pehmensin sanojeni iskua virnistyksellä. "Sitä paitsi hänen ei tarvitse tietää mitään tästä osasta työnkuvaasi" Ehkä minun olisi pitänyt aavistaa, että hänen halukkuuteensa suostua minun rakastajakseni vaikuttivat muutkin motiivit kuin pelkkä menestyksen- ja vallanhimo, mutta minä en ajatellut selkeästi. Percy oli nuori ja arkisella tavalla komea enkä minä tarvinnut muuta.  
  
"Minun ei pitäisi...tämä ei ole ammatillisesti...sopivaa, herra Malfoy", hän kuiskasi punastellen avatessani hänen kaapunsa monimutkaisia solkia ja nyörejä. Minä nauroin hänen hämillisille puheilleen melko hyväntahtoisesti eikä hän yrittänyt riistäytyä irti otteestani.  
  
"Kun sinulla on valtaa yhtä paljon kuin minulla, nuori Weasley, sinä voit itse määritellä mikä on sopivaa ja mikä ei", minä riisuin hänen yltään hänen jokaisen vaatekappaleensa yksi kerrallaan kunnes hän seisoi edessäni täysin alastomana ja tuijotti silmiini hieman peloissaan. Minun Percyni ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut pelkuri. Mitä Weasleyt ja heidän lapsensa yleensä olivatkaan, pelkureita he eivät olleet ja se on luettava heille kunniaksi. "Tämä on minusta varsin sopivaa", minä vakuutin hänelle, kuten olin tehnyt edellisillekin rakastajilleni, ja hän kuunteli ääntäni ja antautui minulle.  
  
"Ettehän Te mainitse tästä isälleni?", hän kysyi kuitenkin vielä, kulmat huolesta kohonneina, mutta minä pudistin rohkaisevasti päätäni. Enhän minä tietenkään edes kuvitellut mainitsevani Arthur Weasleylle, että olin kelpuuttanut hänen – kelvottoman jästirakastajan - poikansa sänkykumppanikseni. Se oli lupaus, joka minun oli helppo täyttää. Minä kaadoin hänet jääkarhuntaljalle, heitin pois vaatteeni ja panin häntä kovemmin kuin ketään koskaan aikaisemmin.  
  
Tapaamisistamme tuli nopeasti säännöllisiä, emmekä me välttämättä aina harrastaneet vain seksiä. Me myös puhuimme paljon ja minä aloin kuvitella, että hänestä saisin uuden seuraajan. Severus oli pettänyt minut, mutta minä näin Percyssä uuden mahdollisuuden. Olin hölmö. Percyssä ei ollut mitään samaa kuin Severuksessa. Hänessä ei ollut pahuuden häivääkään. Hän ei halunnut saavuttaa valtaa vahingoittamalla muita. Ymmärtäessään viimein, että olin todellakin tiettyjen aatteiden ja pimeyden lordin kannattaja, hän sen sijaan yritti käännyttää minut pois siltä tieltä!  
  
"Herra Malfoy, on olemassa muutakin kuin...", hän koetti pariin otteeseen aloittaa kanssani keskustelun siitä aiheesta, mutta minä en kuunnellut. Hän oli röyhkeä kehdatessaan ehdottaa, että minä olisin väärässä ja tarvitsisin suunnanmuutosta. Hän ei käsittänyt, että sellaista vihjaillessaan hän oli vaarassa menettää henkensä.  
  
Tänään hän tuli kutsumatta kartanooni ja olisin voinut tappaa hänet jo pelkästään sen vuoksi. Hän oli kuitenkin niin hurmaavan ja houkuttelevannäköinen, että annoin sen hänelle vielä anteeksi. Kuten aina ennenkin johdatin hänet tänne olohuoneeseen ja riisuin hänet omin käsin alastomaksi. Hän pysyi sen ajan vaiti, mutta seurasi jokaista liikettäni herkeämättä. Minä sain vaivattomasti hänen elimensä seisomaan. Yhtä vaivattomasti kuin hän minun. Kun kaadoin hänet taas alleni, hän huokaisi hiljaa korvaani.  
  
"Minä olen rakastunut Teihin, herra Malfoy. Jätin vuoksenne tyttöystävänikin. Haluan olla aina kanssanne" Niin hän sanoi. Typerä Weasley. Hän kuvitteli naiivisti välillemme rakkautta, jota ei ollut eikä koskaan tulisi. Minä suutelin hänen huuliaan, hänen leukaansa ja hänen kaulaansa. Minä pelasin itselleni aikaa.   
  
"Nuori Weasley", kuiskasin lopulta mahdollisimman pehmeästi "minäkin pidän sinusta" Hän pysyi sen jälkeen hiljaisena ja antoi minun ottaa hänet niin kuin tahdoin. Kiivaasti ja kivuliaasti.  
  
"Te ette rakasta minua", hän sanoi, kun se oli ohi enkä minä vastannut. Olisin voinut sanoa hänelle, että "Ei, nuori Weasley, minä en todellakaan rakasta sinua, mutta sinun pitäisi olla kiitollinen, että minä olen kanssasi ja autan sinua eteenpäin lupaavalla urallasi siitäkin huolimatta, että olen pettynyt vakaumukseesi" Mutta minä tyydyin hiljaiseen kieltämiseen. Hän nousi pontevasti ylös taljalta ennen kuin olin edes antanut hänelle luvan siihen ja ilmoitti kuuluvalla ja kohteliaalla äänellä.  
  
"Oli ilo palvella Teitä, herra Malfoy" Tietenkin hän käytti juuri tuollaisia sanoja. Ne sanat jäivät hänen viimeisikseen. Minä kosketin kultaista vihkisormustani, Malfoyn suvun tavaramerkkiä, yksinkertaista näkymätöntä asetta ja mietin kuinka monta kertaa olinkaan käyttänyt sitä samanlaisiin ajattelemattomiin idiootteihin kuin Percy.   
  
"Nuori Weasley, minä kiitän sinua kaikesta", sanoin hitaasti, kohottauduin jaloilleni ja ojensin käteni kuin sipaistakseni häntä hellästi poskesta. Hän ei aavistanut mitään ennen kuin oli jo myöhäistä ja ennen sormukseni terävä piikki oli ampaissut syvälle hänen kaulaansa ja viiltänyt sen verisesti auki.  
  
Hän jäi katsomaan minua kunnioittavasti. Juuri niin kuin hänen pitikin.  
  
LOPPU


End file.
